


Now lay me down to sleep

by userniko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/userniko/pseuds/userniko
Summary: Dean and Cas discuss how they felt about each other before getting together, which leads to Dean confessing to some fantasies that Cas is more than happy to help come true.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Now lay me down to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual porn/smut so I hope you guys like it!

Dean and Castiel were finally together. A hunt had brought them once again close to losing each other, and the walls finally came down.

They'd been mid-argument when Dean gave in and kissed Cas, and that was that. After all the drama, dancing around and denial, somehow a standard hunt had been the last straw.

And right away, they both acted as if it had never been any different. Cas because he saw no point in explaining or justifying the obvious, any more than he would comment on a change in weather. And Dean, as a challenge to anyone, especially Sam, to comment on it.

At least, that's how it was in front of others. In private, they reminisced sometimes.

"You remember when you pushed me against the wall?" Dean chuckled.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that." Cas replied.

"Honestly, it got me hot every time." Dean admitted. "I don't always get turned on by that kind of thing, but the way you did it, not trying to hurt me, just put me in my place, that was so good. Wanted you to hold me down." 

And so Cas took care to overpower Dean a little more often in bed.

Cas confessed that he liked when Dean got happy drunk, and a little sloppy.

"You were joyful and uninhibited." Cas told him. "And you would touch me the most, then." 

"I can be a handsy drunk." Dean replied.

"I think I liked it the most before I understood how I felt." Cas added. "After I knew I wanted you, I felt some guilt for enjoying it in that way." 

"I enjoyed it that way too. As an excuse to get my hands all over you." Dean tells him.

And Dean makes sure to touch and cuddle Cas more often.

Dean doesn't seem to mind Cas watching him sleep anymore, and when Cas wonders about it one night, Dean admits it hasn't bothered him since Purgatory.

"That's what made me safe, there." Dean says, lying with Cas on his memory foam mattress.

But there's more, Cas can sense it, and he waits for Dean to tell him.

"There was a while, between not trusting you, and Purgatory, where it made me feel... vulnerable, you watching me sleep. Knowing how you looked at me during the day, how you'd come so close..." Dean added, embarrassed. "I'd start thinking about you creeping on me while I was asleep, touching me, exploring me..."

"Did it upset you?" Cas asked. Though he could tell Dean was aroused by the thought now, he didn't want to assume.

"I used to tell myself it did. That they were worries, not... fantasies." Dean admitted. "You know I like to give up control sometimes. I think that was part of it." 

Castiel thinks about it. "I could do that for you, you know." he offers.

Dean looks at him, surprised. "Like for real, trying not to wake me? Or a roleplay thing? Kinky, Cas." 

"We could, but I also have an idea." Cas elaborates. "You know how I can put people to sleep with my grace?" 

Dean remembers Bobby falling right asleep at the touch of Cas's hand. "Woah, you wanna knock me out?" Deans surprised Cas is willing to do something so out there.

"That's one option, but I can also put people into a more aware state." Cas explains. "I've been told its like being half asleep, as humans call it. Sounds and sensations can filter in, but you still can't move consciously." 

"Damn..." Dean swallows. It's a hell of an offer, and he can't deny it's a little intriguing.

"And of course, you could still speak to me via prayer, if you needed to say something or stop." Cas adds, which does help with some of Deans reservations about the idea.

"Let me think about it." Dean says.

"Of course. This is your fantasy, after all. I'm only interested if you want it, Dean."

Its a few days later that Dean takes Cas up on his offer. Boundaries are discussed and set, and they agree on a night that Sam is out.


End file.
